Future Diary: The Next Generation
by Nickstar777
Summary: 12 New Diary holders in a new survival game. Follow Jonathan Raven on his quest to survive
1. Getting the Diary

12 New Diary Users, a new game, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Future Diary

* * *

A guy about 17 years of age was leaving school, he was wearing a white hoodie, black jeans, dark blue sneakers and he had a silver sun necklace around his neck, in his right hand was a long red cane which he used to walk, in his other hand was a red cell phone, he opened up a diary app and started typing.

_March 12th 16:10_

_School's out, everyone is excited to get home, some to be out of school, others to get started on  
their homework._

A tall, skinny man wearing a grey suit walked up behind the guy with the diary.

"Excuse me, Jonathan" said the man

"Oh, yes Mr Liam?" asked Jonathan

"You left your textbook in class" said Mr Liam

"Thanks sir, I didn't notice" said Jonathan, placing the textbook into his backpack

Jonathan returned home, he lived alone, his father abandoned him and his mother when Jonathan was only 5 and Jonathan's mother died from a heart attack last November. Jonathan turned on the TV to a news report.

==News Report==

_"And late last night, the body of another young woman was found on the streets, the newest victim in a string of serial killings spanning over the past 7 months, police are still baffled at the lack of evidence" said the news reporter_

==End of News Report==

Jonathan turned of the TV.

"Huh, it's weird the police have no leads" said Jonathan

Jonathan took out his phone and opened the diary app.

_March 12th 16:25_

_A news report is on about the serial killer, another body found on the streets.  
Who would do something like this and why?_

Jonathan was considered a lone wolf, he had no close friends, actually, he had no friends at all, his only pastimes were sitting at home daydreaming, playing video games and typing in his diary. When it got late, Jonathan went to bed.

==Dream==

_Jonathan was in some weird world, everything was black._

_"Hello Jonathan" said someone_

_Jonathan turned around. He was faced with a hooded figure sitting at a throne._

_"Who are you?" asked Jonathan_

_"I am Deus Ex Machina, the god of time and space, I am looking for an heir to my throne" said the figure_

_"And you're asking me?" asked Jonathan_

_"Not exactly, 11 others are after my throne, it is hard for me to choose, so I am issuing a challenge to them, but I need a 12th entrant for the challenge, I ask you Jonathan Raven, are you up for it?" asked Deus_

_"Yeah, I am" said Jonathan_

_Deus held out his hand and something in Jonathan's pocket started to glow, Jonathan reached into his pocket and found what was glowing, his cell phone._

_"Jonathan Alexander Raven, welcome to the Survival Game" said Deus_

_Jonathan realised what Deus just said._

_"Wait? Survival Game?" asked Jonathan_

==End Of Dream==

Jonathan woke up the next morning.

"That was some strange dream" said Jonathan

Jonathan grabbed his cane, got dressed and grabbed his phone before opening the diary app.

_March 13th 7:28_

_Today's breakfast was some bacon and some scrambled eggs.  
Unfortunately, out of orange juice, remember to buy more after school._

"Huh? I haven't had breakfast yet" said Jonathan

_March 13th 7:34_

_A news report interrupts a great hockey game, it's a news report about the  
serial killer, another woman, when will it end?_

_Strange, the news report says that the killer tried using the school as an escape route._

_March 13th 7:45_

_Outside school, Markus and Christine are making out again,__do those 2 lovebirds ever stop for air?_

"How are all these from today?" asked Jonathan

Jonathan went downstairs to have breakfast, he made some bacon and some scrambled eggs, the fact that the diary predicted that didn't faze him, he had already decided on it before he saw the diary entry, he grabbed a glass from the cupboard and a carton of OJ from the fridge, he opened the carton and tried to pour out some juice, but nothing was coming out.

"Huh? Must be empty" said Jonathan

Jonathan put the carton in the bin and remembered the diary entry.

"Weird" said Jonathan

Jonathan took his bacon and eggs into the loving room before turning on the TV to a Hockey Game. Halfway through, the game was interrupted by a news report.

==News Report==

_"This just in, late last night, the body of another victim of the demented serial killer was found in an alleyway in the north part of the city, police believe that the murderer used the nearby school as a means of escape" said the news reporter_

==End of News Report==

"Huh, another one? Hey, wait a minute" said Jonathan, before re-reading the diary entries

Later, Jonathan made his way to school, outside, he saw a boy wearing a black turtle neck making out with a girl in a white sundress.

"_Aw, Markus and Christine, those 2 appear to be the definition of love...hang on_" thought Jonathan, before checking the diary entries once more

==Later that Day==

Jonathan was in his maths class, taught by Mr Liam, Jonathan looked to an auburn haired girl with glasses at the front of the classroom, she was wearing a pink sweater and white jeans with a pair of black flats.

"_Aw, Emily Todd, the smartest student in the school, captain of the girls volleyball team and easily the most beautiful girl in the world...aw, who am I kidding, she'd never go for someone like me_" thought Jonathan

Jonathan has had a crush on Emily for 2 years, but he's never really talked to her before, although, when returning home from school, he saw her getting mugged and he rushed in to help her, even though he stopped the mugger, he permanently damaged his right knee, which was why he required a cane to move about.

"Alright class, today we are going to be doing a pop quiz" said Mr Liam

Mr Liam handed out the pop quiz to the class. Jonathan kept staring at Emily, but eventually was able to focus on the pop quiz. Once Jonathan finished, the bell for the end of the school day went off.

"Alright Class, I'll see you on Monday, and be sure to be careful out there, I'm sure you know about the serial killer" said Mr Liam

Jonathan left, and decided to head to the market first before heading home, he decided to take a short cut through an alleyway when he saw a shadowy figure facing him.

"Um, hello there" said Jonathan

The shadowy figure stepped forward, they had a hood on and Jonathan couldn't see their face, he heard a beeping and checked his phone.

_March 13th 4:42_

_The Serial Killer followed me, I try to hide but  
the killer finds me and kills me_

**_DEAD END_**

"_What?_" thought Jonathan

Jonathan looked up at the shadowy figure and back at his phone, the look on his face turned to a look of terror and tried to run away, but it's hard to run when you need to use a cane to walk. Jonathan reached an old apartment building, he got in the elevator and went up to the roof, when he thought he was safe, the person from the alley slowly walked up behind him.

"It's you isn't it, you're the serial killer" said Jonathan

"No Jonathan, I'm not, I'm here to help you" said the figure

"Who are you?" asked Jonathan

The figure removed their hood, revealing Emily.

* * *

**That does it for this edition, hope you enjoyed**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Learning the Rules

Time to continue

Disclaimer: I do not own Future Diary

* * *

Jonathan was shocked to see his crush facing him.

"Emily?" asked Jonathan

"Yes Jonathan, I know you got a dead end, I know the Serial Killer is after you" said Emily

"But how?" asked Jonathan

"You think you're the only one with a future diary? You had the Deus Dream, he mentioned 11 others in the survival game, all of them have future diaries, last one left standing wins" said Emily

"Wait, so that wasn't a dream?" asked Jonathan

"Nope, now follow me" said Emily

Emily led Jonathan back to the elevator, they went to the underground parking lot, Emily looked outside.

"He's here" said Emily

"Who?" asked Jonathan

"The Serial Killer" said Emily

"Hey, how did you know where I was?" asked Jonathan

"I told you, I have a future diary too" said Emily

Emily showed Jonathan her diary.

_March 13th 4:24_

_The Serial Killer's after Jonathan, should I save Jonathan, warn Jonathan or leave him alone?_

"This thing gives me 3 options of how to handle a situation, but when I decide which one, I can't change my mind, I chose to help you" said Emily

"Why?" asked Jonathan

"Because you helped me out once, that's why you need that cane, I owe you for that" said Emily

"Thanks" said Jonathan

"Now hide" said Emily

"Why?" asked Jonathan

"I have a plan, just follow my instructions..." said Emily

Meanwhile, the Serial Killer searched the apartment building. The Serial killer was wearing a black hoodie, a gas mask, blue jeans and a fedora. In the killer's hand was a bowie knife.

"_Where is he?_" thought the serial killer

The killer pulled out his own cell phone

_March 13th 16:30_

_The kid is hiding in the underground parking lot, appears to have an accomplice,  
better go in for the kill quickly._

"Perfect" said the serial killer

The killer went downstairs to the underground parking lot. He searched around trying to find Jonathan.

"Little Boy, come out, come out, wherever you are" said the serial killer

"_I hope Emily's plan works_" thought Jonathan

The serial killer took out his diary, when he did, Emily snuck up behind him and tackled him, causing him to drop it, the cell phone slid across the ground in Jonathan's direction. Jonathan grabbed the phone while the serial killer fought Emily, before being able to pin her to a wall.

"You aren't my intended target, but by killing you, I'll not only be one step closer to getting Seventh, but one step closer to becoming a god" said the serial killer

"HEY PSYCHO" screamed Jonathan

The serial killer turned around and saw Jonathan. Jonathan held out the serial killer's cell phone.

"Lose something?" asked Jonathan

Behind the mask, the killer's eyes went wide. Jonathan smashed the killer's phone on the ground, causing it to break to pieces. Glowing yellow lines appeared around the killer's body before the killer's entire body shattered like glass.

"You did it, you got rid of him" said Emily

"That was fucking scary" said Jonathan

"You're telling me" said Emily

"Congratulations" said someone

Emily and Jonathan looked to see Deus standing nearby.

"Deus?" asked Emily

"Yes, you two have successfully taken down fourth, in truth, I knew he would be the first to die, he was too paranoid, and now 11 possible heirs to my throne remain" said Deus

"So we just need to find the other 9" said Emily

Jonathan heard static and checked his phone, the diary entry changed.

_March 13th 17:03_

_The serial killer is dead, I've actually killed someone_

"_Why'd my diary entry just change?_" thought Jonathan

==That Night==

Jonathan got changed into his pyjama bottoms before getting into bed.

==Dream==

_Jonathan was in a dark void once again, he was standing at a podium with 'VII' carved onto the front, he looked around to see 11 other podiums each with Roman Numerals on, shadowy figures standing at each one, except the fourth podium, which only had hovering red letters saying 'DEAD END'. Deus was sitting at a throne facing the podiums._

_"Congratulations Seventh" said the person standing at podium 'III'_

_"Yeah, way to go man, takes a lot of guts to take out a psychopathic murderer" said the one standing at podium 'V'_

_Jonathan knew he was looking at the other diary users, he noticed standing at podium 'X' was Emily._

_"Now that you know how the survival game works, let us go over the rules, as you know, the diaries you possess are your future diaries, originally ordinary journals, these diaries now offer you a window to the future up to 90 days" said Deus_

_"Excuse me Deus" said the one standing at podium 'II'_

_"Yes Second?" asked Deus_

_"If what you say is true then how come multiple times, my diary has rewritten itself?" asked Second_

_"With these diaries, the future is able to change, say, for example, your diary foresees some catastrophe, with your knowledge of it, you can avoid it and change the future, changing your diaries entries" said Deus_

_"But my diary changed without me doing anything, I didn't even know that this 'Fourth' creep was after me to begin with" said Jonathan_

_"None of you are in full control of your own future, others can intervene and change the future for you, hence why this is a survival game, once one user is poised to kill another, a death warning will appear in the form of the words 'DEAD END'" said Deus_

_"How are we supposed to kill someone if we don't know who they are?" asked Eighth_

_"You can deduce the identities from your diaries" said Deus_

_"So the first thing we do is find out who's who and take it from there?" asked Eleventh_

_"Exactly, deducing a users identity will severely downgrade their defences, anyone who receives a dead end warning must do all they can to undo it, Seventh's death at the hands of fourth was written in stone, but through some miracle, he reduced it to scribbles in sand, whether this is from luck or cunning will determine how well you do" said Deus_

_Jonathan was shocked._

_"Whoever survives will become my true successor, for now, return to the human world and continue your fight for survival" said Deus_

_"First things first, I guess" said Ninth_

_Ninth disappeared._

_"I couldn't have put it better myself" said Third_

_Third disappeared_

_"Salutations to you Seventh" said Second_

_"Hope you stay alive long enough for me to take you down" said Twelfth_

_"Best of Luck" said Sixth_

_"I hope to see you soon" said Eighth_

_"This game should be interesting, hunting down a kid with your skills" said Fifth_

_"It wasn't skill" said Jonathan_

_"Don't worry kid, I'll be watching over you" said First_

_"So long little monkey" said Eleventh_

_One by one, the diary users vanished until only Jonathan and Deus were left._

_"Meeting Adjourned" said Deus_

==End of Dream==

Jonathan woke up with a shock.

"This is crazy" said Jonathan

==The Next Day==

Jonathan was on his way to class, Emily walked with him.

"You okay?" asked Emily

"I've been better, not every day you survive an attack from a psychotic murderer" said Jonathan

"Well, in the survival game, you better get used to it" said Emily

==In Class==

Jonathan and Emily were in maths class, a man with a bald heard and a grey beard entered.

"Hello students, I am Mr Stephens, I will be your substitute teacher while Mr Liam is unable to work for unknown reasons" said the man

"_Huh? Wonder what's wrong with Mr Liam?_" thought Jonathan

Jonathan looked down at his phone.

"_As long as I have this thing, I have a target on my back, and to make matters worse, I can't even ask anyone for help, well, except Emily_" thought Jonathan

Later, at the end of class, Jonathan walked over to Emily when everyone else left.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Jonathan

"Not right now, I'm gonna be late for gym class, just try to wait it out, alright" said Emily

Emily left, she passed by a girl with long black hair and glasses dressed like a Goth. The Goth knocked on the door to the room Jonathan was in.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the faculty lounge, you know how to get there?" asked the girl

"No, sorry" said Jonathan

"I figured someone there would have answers about Mr Liam" said the girl

"_Who's this girl?_" thought Jonathan

"He's your maths teacher right? He was also a killer" said the girl

Jonathan's eyes widened.

"What?" asked Jonathan

"Your grades are up, and a couple of your classmates say you've been uppity recently, doesn't Mr Liam's disappearance strike you as odd considering the killer died only yesterday?" asked the girl

"You don't mean..." said Jonathan

"Yeah, I mean that Mr Liam, your maths teacher, was a diary user, Mr Liam was the serial killer, Mr Liam was fourth" said the girl

Jonathan nearly fainted.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed...seventh" said the girl

"Who are you?" asked Jonathan

"IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU!" screamed the girl

Jonathan heard static and checked his phone, he had received a dead end.

"Dead End?" asked Jonathan

"OH NO YOU DON'T" screamed Emily, who came bursting in

Emily tackled the girl, but the girl dodged and landed next to an open window.

"Nice try pretty, name's Elizah Bennett, alias Twelfth, SAYONARA" said the girl

Elizah jumped out the window, she pulled out a bullwhip and used it to swing to safety.

"Come on, let's go after her" said Emily

"What's the point? I'm gonna die, it says I'll reach my Dead End in only 3 hours" said Jonathan

"Don't worry, I'll get her before that happens" said Emily

"How can you say that like it's nothing?" asked Jonathan

"Because I'll do anything to keep my friends safe" said Emily

"You consider me a friend?" asked Jonathan

"Of course, now come on" said Emily

Emily and Jonathan ran off.

* * *

**That does it for this edition, hope you enjoyed**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Meeting Twelfth

Time to continue

Disclaimer: I do not own Future Diary

* * *

Elizah was standing outside with a megaphone.

"Attention, the whole school has been rigged with explosives, they are equipped with motion sensors, anyone tries to leave and the whole building goes bye-bye, but just so you know I'm not bluffing..." said Elizah

Elizah took out an electronic tablet and tapped the screen and one of the bombs on one of the upper floors of the school exploded. Jonathan and Emily were sneaking though the hallways when they heard the explosion.

"We better get a move on" said Jonathan

Emily looked out the window.

"Everyone's locked up in the other building, they know she means business" said Emily

Emily went to go downstairs when Jonathan used his cane to stop her from moving further.

"What?" asked Emily

Jonathan showed Emily his diary.

_March 14th 14:41_

_Emily checks what's going on outside, she heads down the stairs, she triggers a booby trap  
and the stairs collapse under her, she's crushed under the rubble, she's dead._

"Thanks for the warning, let's find another way" said Emily

Emily and Jonathan took another way when Jonathan heard static and he checked his diary.

"The future changed" said Jonathan

"Of course, since we didn't do what it said, it had to rewrite itself, this is why your diary is so useful, you write about everything that happens so you know exactly what is going to happen next" said Emily

"So with it we can monitor 12th's activity" said Jonathan

"Precisely" said Emily

Jonathan heard static.

"It changed again and we didn't even do anything" said Jonathan

"Twelfth's making a play, our movement's are interlocked now, if her future changes, so do ours" said Emily

Jonathan checked the new entries.

"A bomb is about to go off in room 4-E" said Jonathan

Emily looked up, they were standing next to 4-E, she quickly tackled Jonathan and the bomb went off, but Jonathan and Emily were fine.

"Quick, what's the next entry?" asked Emily

Jonathan checked.

"There's another explosion down the hall" said Jonathan

Jonathan and Emily ran for it, they avoided the explosion.

"I have to admit, you're good at this" said Jonathan

"Thanks" said Emily

More explosions occurred, outside, Elizah was setting off more and more explosions when she heard static and checked her phone.

"And the future branches off once more, I have you running in circles" said Elizah

Meanwhile, Jonathan and Emily were still trying to escape.

"I have to be honest, this is a breeze" said Jonathan

An explosion occurred behind Jonathan

"Scratch that" said Jonathan

Jonathan and Emily got down through a hole in the floor.

"What does your diary say now?" asked Emily

Jonathan tried checking his diary when an explosion went off behind him, knocking him down.

"JONATHAN!" screamed Emily

Emily rushed over to Jonathan

"Are you okay?" asked Emily

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Jonathan

"New plan, try focusing on your reactions to the explosions" said Emily

Jonathan checked his diary

"But I can't" said Jonathan

"What do you mean?" asked Emily

"When I use my diary, I enter things about my surroundings, but it doesn't mention me" said Jonathan

"That's probably because your diary's meant to represent your status as a lone wolf" said Emily

"I'm not a lone wolf, I'm just lonely, I never wanted to be an outcast" said Jonathan

"Huh?" asked Emily

"I wanted to be a guy who others wanted to be friends with, but I was always afraid of getting hurt" said Jonathan

"Quit talking like it's the end of your life, your dead end isn't here yet, and we're gonna prevent it" said Emily

"Alright" said Jonathan

"What worries me is why your dead end isn't here yet, she could have killed you at any time, but she's putting it off, why?" asked Emily

"Good Point" said Jonathan

"We can worry about it later, for now, let's focus on getting out of here alive" said Emily

"Do we even have a plan?" asked Jonathan

"You forget, with my diary, we have 3" said Emily

"Yeah, but it's a risky choice, make the wrong one and you can't change your mind" said Jonathan

"I know, but since I've had the diary, I haven't made a wrong decision" said Emily

Emily checked her diary.

"What can we do?" asked Jonathan

"This is an interesting set of choices, but I think we should look for other people in the building and see if they can help us" said Emily

"Sounds like a plan" said Jonathan

Meanwhile, outside, police had surrounded the school, one of the officers walked up to another inside a van.

"Detective, we've readied the snipers on the roof" said the officer

"No, call them off" said the detective

"Why?" asked the officer

"She's too smart, we would have no leverage either way, we shoot and kill her and the bombs go off, she's made herself the perfect trigger" said the detective

Back inside, Jonathan and Emily were sneaking through the halls, Jonathan peeked around a corner and saw someone.

"Frederick Kenton?" asked Jonathan

Jonathan approached the person.

"_What's he doing out of the classroom? OH NO!_" thought Emily

When Jonathan was close enough to the classmate, the guy kicked away Jonathan's cane, causing Jonathan to lose his balance, more students arrived and pinned down Jonathan while 2 others held back Emily.

"What are you doing?" asked Emily

"That crazy chick has agreed to temporarily shut down the bombs in exchange for this cripple" said Frederick

"I take offense to the word 'Cripple', I prefer handicapped" said Jonathan

One of the students reached inside Jonathan's pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Jonathan

"She also wants your cell phone out of reach" said the student

The 2 students holding back Emily took her away to one of the classrooms while the 2 holding down Jonathan dragged him outside. Across from Jonathan was Elizah holding a remote detonator.

"I'd stay there if I were you, between you and me is a full minefield" said Elizah

Emily looked on in terror from the classroom.

"No, I have to keep him safe" said Emily

Elizah grabbed her megaphone.

"Thank you people, motion sensors are back online" said Elizah

Emily started to tear up.

"_This is my fault, I should have tried a different plan_" thought Emily

Emily checked her diary.

_March 14th 15:04_

_Jonathan is about to die and the entire student body betrayed him, what can I do?_

_Should I charge out and try to reach him in time. Should I jump out the window and hope I survive.  
Or should I surrender to what appears to be the inevitable?_

"_No brainer, I never surrender, and there's no way I can survive a drop from this height, that just leaves the one option..._" thought Emily

Emily charged out of the classroom and through the hallways, setting off the motion sensors and setting off the bombs.

"Looks like we have a loose cannon" said Elizah

The police officers watched the explosions.

"Detective, look at this" said the officer

"I'm going in" said the detective

Jonathan was scared for his life.

"_I'm going to die, I'm really going to die_" thought Jonathan

"Hey, I'm not all bad, your little backstabbing friends can go with you, in 10 minutes this entire place blows sky high" said Elizah

"_10 minutes? That's my Dead End_" thought Jonathan

"You have no idea what I'm CAPABLE OF!" screamed Elizah

A gunshot was heard, a skinny man with tan skin and messy dark brown hair was seen holding a revolver.

"You need to calm down right now" said the man

The man walked up to Jonathan.

"You okay seventh?" asked the man

"Who are you?" asked Jonathan

"You don't remember me? No shock" said the man

"What are you doing here first?" asked Elizah

"Shut up! We both know what you want" said first

"What are you talking about?" asked Jonathan

"It's hard to explain, but it's not you she's after, I'm the one she wants..." said first

First took out his cell phone.

"Say hello to the Detective Diary, it allows me to sneak a peek at other diary entries, provided the entries relate to any cases I'm on" said first

_March 13th 17:03_

_(Seventh)  
The serial killer is dead, I've actually killed someone._

"Being a god isn't what I'm after, what I want is to bring homicidal maniacs to justice" said first

"I'd hate to interrupt, but unless you want hundreds of students and faculty to die, you'll blow out seventh's brains and then your own" said Elizah

"No dice twelfth" said first

"Fine, but you have 20 seconds to change your mind" said Elizah

First looked at Jonathan, he then pointed the revolver at him.

"It's nothing personal, she's backed me into a corner, for what it's worth, I'll regret this" said first

"That's fine, in truth, look at me, I'm a 17 year old with no friends who needs to use a cane to get around, how long did I think I was going to last? I'm just a fly on the wall who had to rely on someone else just to make it past the first hurdle, granted that hurdle was a psychopathic serial killer, but still...death was bound to happen sooner or later, just promise me it won't be for nothing, like my life has always been" said Jonathan

At that point, Emily jumped out from a window behind Elizah and tackled her to the ground, first lowered the revolver.

"Get your diary, if you want your life to mean something then get off your ass and show us what your made of...and maybe help your girlfriend. Use fear as an advantage, turn it into a game face" said first

"But I can't move without my cane" said Jonathan

First looked and noticed a long metal pipe, he grabbed it and handed it to Jonathan.

"Use this" said first

Jonathan used the pipe as a cane and charged towards his phone.

"He's out of his mind, has he forgotten the mines?" asked Elizah

"JONATHAN, MOVE TO THE LEFT" said Emily

Jonathan stepped to the left.

"NOW TO THE RIGHT!" screamed Emily

Jonathan stepped to the right, he was able to grab his diary.

"The bitch is a diary user" said Elizah

"NOW LEFT" screamed Emily

Jonathan stepped left.

"Oh no you don't" said Elizah

Elizah kicked Emily's diary out of her hand.

"Guess I'll have to do this manually" said Elizah

Elizah pressed the button on her detonator and the mines behind Jonathan detonated, Jonathan avoided injury. When Jonathan was close enough, he took the metal pipe, lunged forward and struck Elizah over the head, losing his balance but giving Emily the opportunity to disarm Elizah.

"Just surrender Twelfth, you're in no condition to continue" said first

Elizah threw down a smoke pellet, when the smoke cleared, she had grappled up to the roof.

"Think again, it's handy having a diary like mine, the Escape Diary" said Elizah

Elizah ran off. Emily walked up to Jonathan.

"You okay?" asked Emily

"I've been better" said Jonathan

"Here, you're gonna need this" said Emily

Emily handed Jonathan his cane.

"My cane? How'd you get this?" asked Jonathan

"When I was running through the hallways, I was able to grab it" said Emily

Jonathan took his cane and got back to his feet.

==Later==

First was talking to Jonathan and Emily in the police station.

"You better be careful seventh, twelfth and the other 7 will be after you, but when they pounce, I'll be there to help you out, I think that the 3 of us should form an alliance for the time being" said first

"I think that's a good idea, hey, we never asked, what's your name?" asked Jonathan

"Names Detective Kevin Kagen, no point telling me your names because I already know, you're Jonathan Raven and you're Emily Todd" said first

"So what's the game plan?" asked Jonathan

"For now...we wait for the others to strike" said Kevin

* * *

**That does it for this edition, hope you enjoyed**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Escape

Time to continue

Disclaimer: I do not own Future Diary

* * *

Jonathan, Emily and Kevin were reviewing the survival game at the police station. It was 11 O'clock at night.

"Alright, the game started with 12 diary users, so far, only the serial killer, Garrett Liam, aka Fourth, has been eliminated, his Homicide Diary didn't really help, that leaves 11 users, we know we have diaries so that leaves 8, plus twelfth, leaving 7 unknown diary users still out there" said Kevin

"You know, I wonder what happened to Twelfth after she escaped" said Emily

==Meanwhile==

Elizah was hiding out in an abandoned apartment building.

"Good Luck trying to find me" said Elizah

==Police Station==

"We have to minimise the bloodshed in this game, your mission is to try to identify the other 7 diary users" said Kevin

"Mission?" asked Jonathan

"Your school is currently closed for repairs, that's good, you can use your free time to try to apprehend twelfth" said Kevin

"Her! Just the thought of her roaming around makes my skin crawl, doesn't help that her diary gives her the perfect getaway plan" said Jonathan

"It'll be tricky, but not impossible" said Kevin

"You aren't thinking of using us as bait, are you?" asked Jonathan

"Well, here's the plan, twelfth is currently on the lamb, but she's determined to off all 3 of us, bait isn't the word I'm thinking, but you get the idea" said Kevin

==Meanwhile==

Elizah was still hiding, she was checking her diary.

"I can do this, I haven't left the party just yet, huh?" said Elizah

_March 17th 23:33_

_I'm shot by someone straight in the head_

_**DEAD END**_

Elizah ducks for cover when a gunshot was heard and a shell casing was shot into the room. Someone was standing on the roof of the building across the street.

"Shit, I missed" said the person

The person walked away.

"_Must have been another diary user, I'll have to focus on him later_" thought Elizah

Elizah got changed into some new clothes before stepping outside and checking her diary.

_March 17th 23:41_

_2 cops come round the corner, head left to avoid detection_

"Got it" said Elizah

Elizah followed her diary's advice, someone peeked around a corner, they looked at their phone.

_March 17th 23:41_

_I find the terrorist known as twelfth, time to follow her and bring her to justice._

==The Next Morning==

Jonathan and Emily were wandering through the streets, they were trying to focus on the survival game and finding twelfth, but Jonathan couldn't concentrate.

"_It's nice being here with her, just the two of us, I just with it was under better circumstances_" thought Jonathan

"You okay?" asked Emily

"Huh?...Yeah, I'm fine" said Jonathan

"Uh, okay" said Emily

"Hey Emily, why are you actually helping me with this? If you let one of the other diary users get me then you're one step closer to winning the game yourself" said Jonathan

"I have my reasons for being in the survival game, but the reason I'm helping you is because I owe you a life debt, it's my fault that you're stuck with that cane" said Emily

"Huh?" asked Jonathan

"As if you don't remember..." said Emily

==Flashback==

_Jonathan was heading home from school, he didn't have his cane yet, he was typing in his diary when he heard a girl scream._

_"What was that?" asked Jonathan_

_Jonathan went to check on the source of the sound and headed down an alleyway where he saw a teenage girl being mugged at knifepoint._

_"Go away you creep!" screamed the girl_

_Jonathan recognised the girl as Emily._

_"Hand it over toots" said the mugger_

_Jonathan ran towards the mugger and tackled him._

_"Oh no you don't" said Jonathan_

_Jonathan turned towards Emily._

_"You okay?" asked Jonathan_

_"Yeah" said Emily_

_The mugger grabbed a crowbar and hit Jonathan in the back of the leg, the mugger proceeded to hit Jonathan's leg with the crowbar over and over. Emily grabbed a glass bottle and smashed it over the mugger's head, knocking him out, Emily grabbed some rope and tied up the mugger. She turned her attention to Jonathan._

_"Are you okay?" asked Emily_

_"My...my leg" said Jonathan_

_"Hold on, I'll call an ambulance" said Emily_

_Emily pulled out her phone and dialled 911._

==Flashback Over==

"Oh yeah" said Jonathan

"Who knows what would have happened if you didn't save me, it would have been better for you cause you wouldn't be handicapped, but, I'm glad you did" said Emily

They continued to walk through the city until late, when it started to rain.

"Hey, it's getting late, we should probably be getting home" said Jonathan

"If you like, you can crash at my place" said Emily

"Are you sure, what about your parents?" asked Jonathan

"My parents are out of town on a business trip" said Emily

"Um, okay then" said Jonathan

The 2 went to Emily's home, they soon arrived since Emily's home wasn't that far away.

==Police Station==

One of the police officers was on the phone.

"Got it, alert me when Raven leaves" said the officer

The officer hung up the phone and walked up to Kevin.

"They made it home, well, to the girl's home, should we add some more officers to their security?" asked the officer

"No need, she won't target them tonight, they're safe" said Kevin

"Alright, oh, here are the files on the vigilante case you asked for" said the officer, handing Kevin the files.

"Thanks Jeremy" said Kevin

==Meanwhile==

Elizah was hiding from the police in the park, her diary wasn't giving her an escape plan.

"_Useless piece of junk, you're supposed to be an escape diary_" thought Elizah

Elizah heard a twig snap and she turned around to be face to face with a tall man in a turquoise suit.

"Don't make a sound, are you able to move?" asked the man

"Don't try anything" said Elizah

"Relax, I'm trying to help you" said the man

The man grabbed Elizah's wrist and dragged her away. Later, they arrived at a cabin in the woods, the man lay Elizah on a bed, she still had a major head injury from when Jonathan hit her with the pipe, the man handed her some sleeping pills. In the new light it was clear what he looked like, he had messy black hair and some stubble, he had pale skin and green eyes.

"Here, these should help with the pain" said the man

"Who are you?" asked Elizah

"Just a good Samaritan" said the man

The man went to sit on a chair, Elizah checked her diary.

"_No change? Am I safe here or what?_" thought Elizah

Elizah took some of the sleeping pills, after which, her body seemed to go numb, way too quickly.

"What was in those pills?" asked Elizah

"Just something to help hurry your treatment along, Twelfth" said the man

"You...you're a diary user?" asked Elizah

"Yes, yes I am" said the man

Elizah turned her head to face the man, he was now dressed in a black turtle neck, a dark green trench-coat, blue jeans, black military boots, black gloves and a white mask that covered his eyes.

"Now, tell me what you know about the other diary users..." said the man

The man was filling a syringe with some chemical.

"What are you doing?" asked Elizah

"I would like to start off...with seventh's true identity" said the man

The man forced the syringe into Elizah's body before he injected her with the chemical, Elizah screamed in pain.

* * *

**That does it for this edition, hope you enjoyed**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	5. MMA

Time to continue

Disclaimer: I do not own Future Diary

* * *

Jonathan woke up on Emily's couch the next morning, he heard knocking at the door, he went to answer, it was Kevin.

"Oh, Detective Kagen, what is it?" asked Jonathan

"It's Twelfth, we think she was abducted last night" said Kevin

"By who?" asked Jonathan

"Some underground mixed martial arts circuit, at least, that's what my diary tells me" said Kevin

"I'll tell Emily" said Jonathan

==Later==

Kevin was driving Jonathan and Emily to the location of the martial arts circuit, a lot of people were waiting for the fights, Kevin had asked to talk to the boss of the circuit.

"Sorry, no one sees the boss without an appointment" said the employee

"Can't you just ask?" asked Kevin

"Fine, but I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you" said the employee

==Meanwhile==

A female fighter was in the training room getting ready for a fight when she heard a beeping coming from her duffel bag, she checked her phone.

"This should be fun" said the fighter

==Outside==

The employee went to talk to Kevin.

"Looks like there's a first time for everything, the boss is fine with seeing you" said the employee

"Alright" said Kevin

The employee took Kevin, Jonathan and Emily to see the boss, the female MMA fighter peeked at them from around a corner.

"_Jonathan Raven, aka seventh, evader of 2 dead ends, and not to hard on the eyes, shame about the cane though_" thought the fighter

Kevin, Jonathan and Emily entered an office where a man in a brown suit was sitting.

"Hello there, my name is Edward Dustin, the owner of this fine martial arts division" said the man

"Nice to meet you" said Jonathan

"Nice to meet you too...Jonathan, or, should I call you Seventh" said Edward

"Wait? You're a diary user?" asked Jonathan

"Me? No, but I know someone who is, TORI!" said the man

A tall, muscular teenage girl with long blonde hair entered the office.

"This is Tori, she's my best fighter, a few weeks ago, she told me all about this survival game, I didn't believe her at first, but then, she started predicting the future and I was in awe" said Edward

"It's true, I am Eighth" said Tori

"So you're a diary user too?" asked Emily

"Yep, this is my diary..." said Tori

Tori pulled out her cell phone.

"...The Brawler Diary, with it, I can predict the fighting strategy of all my opponents in hand to hand combat" said Tori

Jonathan, a little worried, backed away, Tori laughed slightly.

"Sorry, forgive the laughter, it's just that I've heard your reputation and you're cowering in fear, I can promise you, you do not need to fear me, the terrorist you know as twelfth is in the storage basement, you're free to do with her as you wish" said Tori

"This is too easy" said Kevin

"I assure you, you have no reason to worry" said Tori

Tori showed them her phone

_March 18th 23:37_

_I am killed, there is nothing else I can do._

**_DEAD END_**

"You have a dead end?" asked Emily

"She does, but I care about her too much to let her die, that's why me and Tori have decided to offer an exchange, Elizah Bennett is yours, but in exchange, we request that Jonathan Raven stay here tonight and keep her safe" said Edward

"Why me? I'm on a cane" said Jonathan

"You may be crippled, but over the course of this survival game, you have evaded at least 2 dead ends and you even eliminated a psychopathic serial killer" said Tori

"I really hate the word crippled, and besides, you say your diary taps into your opponent's fighting strategy, why would you need protection when you have something that can counter any fighting style?" asked Jonathan

"While every diary possesses it's own strengths, each diary also has a weakness, I happen to know the diaries of the 3 of you, first's diary lets him peek at entries from other diary users, but it's weakness is that it will only let him peek at ones relating to cases he's investigating, if a situation arises when it doesn't relate to one of his cases, he can't peek at other entries" said Tori

"That's true" said Kevin

"Tenth's diary gives her 3 options of how to handle a situation, but it's weakness is that she can't change her mind, not because she's not allowed, but once she's made up her mind, it will be too late to change it" said Tori

"We already knew that" said Emily

"And Seventh, your diary gives you great details about your surroundings and the people around you, but it's weakness is that it never mentions what happens to you unless it's the only thing to talk about" said Tori

"Correct, so what's your diary's weakness?" asked Jonathan

"Well, while my diary tells me the fighting strategy of my opponent, it doesn't tell me WHO my opponent actually is, if it's someone acting as a spy then I can't see it coming" said Tori

"So what do you say? Do we have a deal?" asked Edward

"Uh...can we have a minute to think it over?" asked Jonathan

"Sure" said Tori

Edward and Tori left the office.

"This is a dilemma, if we don't agree then twelfth will eventually escape and most likely kill eighth, if we DO agree, then that could place you in harms way" said Kevin

"Not an easy decision" said Emily

Emily checked her diary.

_March 18th 10:39_

_Jonathan is faced with a dilemma, protect eighth or walk away?_

_Should I suggest he agree to the terms? Should I argue that he shouldn't?  
Should I offer to help him protect eighth?_

"I think we should agree" said Emily

"I was about to say the same thing" said Jonathan

==That Night==

Tori was ready for bed while Jonathan guarded the room.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's going on between you and the red-head?" asked Tori

"Nothing really, we're just friends, at least, that's what she says, I think she may just feel sorry for me since she thinks it's her fault I need this cane" said Jonathan

"Oh?" asked Tori

"A while back, I saved her from being mugged, but in the process, my leg was permanently damaged" said Jonathan

"I wouldn't trust her, after all, this is a survival game with a chance to become a god, chances are, once she sees it as necessary, she'll take you out" said Tori

"Is that what your diary says?" asked Jonathan

"No, my instincts" said Tori

Emily walked through the hall to meet with Tori and Jonathan.

"Hey, I brought you some water incase you were thirsty" said Emily

"Thanks" said Jonathan

Jonathan took the glass of water and downed it.

==Meanwhile==

Someone with some sort of detonator in hand pressed the button on it.

==Tori, Jonathan and Emily==

A set of spare blankets that Tori had suddenly caught on fire.

"HOLY CRAP!" screamed Jonathan

Security Guards entered the room to try to put out the fire, one threw a bucket of liquid on the flames, but it only made the flames worse.

"You idiot, that was gasoline" said one of the guards

The other security guard quickly grabbed a knife and stabbed the other guard in the neck.

"Wait, why did I do that?" asked the guard

Jonathan heard something in the hallways and went to check what it was, he saw several security guards brawling and killing eachother.

"What is wrong with these people?" asked Jonathan

Suddenly, the sprinklers came on and put out the fire.

"Huh?" asked Jonathan

Jonathan checked his diary.

_March 18th 21:34_

_The sprinklers had been sabotaged, luckily Kevin  
was able to fix them_

"That was lucky" said Tori

One of the security guards walked up to Tori.

"Excuse me Tori, there's something you have to see" said the guard

The guard lead Tori, Jonathan and Emily through the hall, the other guards that had been fighting were either dead or had been able to control themselves, in the hallway lay the corpse of Edward.

"Is that Mr Dustin?" asked Jonathan

"Afraid so, he was caught in the middle of this bloodbath, I'm sorry" said the guard

Tori broke down crying and she held Mr Dustin's body close.

"Goodbye Daddy" said Tori

"What did she just say?" asked Emily

"They didn't tell you? Her last name is Dustin, she's Edward's daughter" said the guard

Tori stood up and faced Jonathan.

"Thank you for your bravery" said Tori

"What happened to these people?" asked Jonathan

"Some sort of hypnosis, this was a distraction" said Tori

Jonathan heard a screeching sound and checked his diary.

"Oh no!" said Jonathan

"What is it?" asked Emily

==Meanwhile==

In the storage basement, Elizah was chained to the wall, the person that captured her was sitting in a chair.

"Plotting your escape twelfth? I wouldn't bother" said the man

"Why did you bring me here?" asked Elizah

"Simple, get multiple other diary users together, you, eighth, first and seventh and manipulate their diaries weaknesses" said the man

The man took his white mask from his pocket and put it on.

"Who are you?" asked Elizah

"You can call me...Ninth. I am an agent of truth and justice in this world, a world that is corrupt to the core" said the man

"Wait, you're the vigilante from the news" said Elizah

"Correct" said Ninth

* * *

**That does it for this edition, hope you enjoyed**

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
